Alfonso Grau
Colombia |nombre_completo = Alfonso Pérez Grau |sexo = Masculino |edad = |nacimiento = 31 de enero de 1947 |nacionalidad = Colombiano |estado = Activo}} Alfonso Grau '''es un actor de doblaje y locutor colombiano. Ha doblado actores como Ethan Hawke, Ed Harris y Martin Sheen. Alan_Nealon.png|Alan Nealon en Orphan Black. Newton.png|Newton en El mundo divertido de Peep. Filmografía Películas '''Bruce Dawson * John Queensland en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Un cúmulo de problemas (2017) * John Queensland en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Tres dormitorios y un cadáver (2016) * John Queensland en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: La casa de los Julius (2016) * John Queensland en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Verdaderos asesinatos (2015) (doblaje para Studio Universal) * John Queensland en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: El misterio de la calavera (2015) (doblaje para Studio Universal) Otros papeles: *Tom Colley (Ioan Hefin) en Te mira desde el bosque (2017) *Stuart McGuire (Richard Karn) en Navidad con mi ex (2017) *Byron Burroughs (Serge Houde) en ¿Quién mató a JonBenét? (2016) *Sr. Steele (Ladson Deyne) en Tiburón zombie (2015) *Steve (Stephen Norris) en El tiburón de tres cabezas (2015) *Profesor Radisson (Kevin Sorbo) en Dios no está muerto (2014) *William Kamp (Brian Krause) en Christmas for a Dollar (2013) *Roger (Peter Syvertsen) / Presentación e insertos en El padrino de bodas (2012) *Randy Anderson (Tom Arnold) en Hit and Run (2012) *Jimbo Caldwell (Robert Patrick) en El auto de Mansfield (2012) *Capitán Joseph Verona (James Woods) en Acorralado (2013) *Jack Mindy (Sam Neill) en El cazador (2011) *Krang (George Takei) en El arte de la sumisión (2010) *Carl (Joe Pantoliano) en Loosies (2011) *Remy Bressant (Ed Harris) en Desapareció una noche (2007) *James Roberts (Martin Sheen) en Tormenta (1999) *Jim Barrett (Bill Pullman) en Bottle Shock (2008) *Bobby (Chris Penn) en Apuesta a la vida (1999) *Len Coles (Ethan Hawke) en Luchando por la vida (1999) *Otis Tucker (Courtney B. Vance) en El jarrón de la fortuna (1999) *Mackintosh (Nicholas Farrell) en Legionario (1998) *Edmund Munro (Maurice Roëves) en El último de los mohicanos (1992) *Padre Newell (Josh Pais) en Assassination of a High School President (2008) *Terry Edgemond (Martin Kove) en Me enamoré de una chica cristiana (2013) *Wimberly (William R. Moses) en We Have Your Husband (2012) *Samson (Udo Kier) en Situación critica (2001) *Rex Baker (Michael Bowen) en Brawler (2012) *Ralph McIntosh (David Strathairn) en El aullido (2010) *Mason Rand (David Keith) en La llave del poder (2003) *Dr. Egan (John Shea) en A Deadly Obsession (2012) *Micky (James Caan) en Por amor al dinero (2012) *Arthur (Steven Weber) en Bésame (2014) *Cooper Mize (John Schuck) en La maldición del escorpión de Jade (2001) (redoblaje) *Entrenador Garth (Dan Lauria) en Rio Ricochet (2001) *Cap. Douglas Pine (John Ashton) en Locura en el campamento (1998) *Andy (Eamonn Walker) en Un lugar solitario para morir (2011) *Capitán Bob Wilson (Robert Hays) y Al Roker en Sharknado 2: El segundo (2014) *Sargento Mike (Arthur Richardson) y Piloto de helicóptero (Eric Geller) en La era de los dinosaurios (2013) *Aristote Onassis (Robert Lindsay) en Grace de Mónaco (2014) *Samuel Lever (David Butler) en La próxima generación (2014) *King (Kimbo Slice) en Locked Down (doblaje colombiano) (2010) *Admirante Wes Hadley (Myles Cranford) en Titanic 2 (2010) *Tiny (Brett Wagner) en Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 (2011) *Padre Bartoli (Stephen Yoakam) en Más viejo que América (2008) *Juez (Kevin Brief) en Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) *Charles (Leonard-Kelly Young) en Cabezas muertas (2011) *Detective Maitland (Craig March) en Actuación fatal (2011) *Director Brannigan (Tom Kemp) en Shattered Silence (2012) *Hadji (Haluk Bilginer) en Terrorismo en Nueva York (2010) *Domion (John Tench) en Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal (2011) *Gerente (Tom Romero) en Tan genial como yo (2013) *Bruce (Sean Allan) en Broken Trust (2012) *Lalit Verma (Naseeruddin Shah) en La boda del monzón (2001) *Sr. Edwards (Ed Metzger) en Cachorros (1999) *Bobby Lee (Drew James) en Inocencia carnal (2011) *Nick (Keith MacKechnie) en Ambición sin límite (2011) *Roger Pierce (David Wells) en Atracción peligrosa (TV) (2012) *Avallone (Mio R. Jakula) en Amenaza submarina (1997) *Chopper (Sid Haig) en Creatura (2011) *William Atkins (Christian Toulali) en Cazador de tiburones (2001) *Tanaka (George Takei) en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura (2011) *Peter Monet (Richard Johnson) en El rascacielos de la muerte (2013) *Ross (Michael Flynn) en Hoja en blanco (2008) *Paxian Ru (Razvan Vasilescu) en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón (2008) *Mendel Gold (Mark Ivanir) en Holy Rollers (2010) *Liang Cai (Jiankui Sun) en La espada del dragón (2011) *Jimmy Knox (Trace Adkins) en El gran éxito (2010) *Detlev (Danny Keogh) en Inescapable (2012) *Voces adicionales en 1000 a 1: La historia de Cory Weissman (2013) *Voces adicionales en Accidentally in Love (2011) *Voces adicionales en La hermandad (2010) *Voces adicionales en El mensajero (2012) *Voces adicionales en Troll Hunter (2010) *Voces adicionales en Decisión al límite (2012) *Voces adicionales en El idioma de un corazón roto (2011) *Voces adicionales en Sacrificio (2011) *Voces adicionales en Triste como el Jazz (2012) *Voces adicionales en Araña malvada (2013) *Voces adicionales en Serena (2014) *Voces adicionales en El forastero (2014) *Voces adicionales en Pinocho (2015) *Voces adicionales en Rescate al límite (2013) *Voces adicionales en Descalza (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sharknado 3 (2015) *Voces adicionales en ¿Quién mató a JonBenét? (2016) *Voces adicionales en Niñera malvada (2016) Películas animadas *Capitán en El increíble Zorro *Narrador de peleas en El hombre tigre: el campeón *Julius en Niko 2: Hermano menor, problema mayor *Jefe Quimby (Jim Byrnes) en Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *George Wilson (Tom Arnold) en Daniel el travieso: Vacaciones en el mar Series de televisión *Nathan Ford (Timothy Hutton) - Leverage (5ta. Temp.) *Tanaka (George Takei) - Justicia verdadera *Alan Nealon (Tom McCamus) - Orphan Black *Varios - COPS (Serie de TV) *Varios - Flashpoint Miniseries *Henry Karnes (Christopher McDonald) en Texas bajo fuego *Pew (Keith Allen) en Treasure Island *Textos y voces adicionales en La caída del Air Force One Series animadas *Wisdom San en Super Duper Sumos *Capitan Broom y Silverweed en La pradera de los sueños *General Granger en Evolución *Cubix y Cerebrix en Cubix *Papá en Kenny el tiburón *Newton en El mundo divertido de Peep *Liga en Little Robots (1ra temp.) *Gato Klondike en El show de Underdog *Alfa Oscuro en Zentrix *Bingo en Oswald *Happi en Bottersnikes & Gumbles Anime *Franklin, Hanzo, Zeno Zoldyck y Banshou en Hunter x Hunter *Franklin en Hunter x Hunter (OVA) *Franklin en Hunter x Hunter: Greed Island *Franklin en Hunter x Hunter: G.I. Final *Hessier en Meteoro X *Waaya en Super Doll Licca-chan *Ricardo en Kid Músculo *Will Huntington / Barón Alwin / Will impostor (ep. 48) en La leyenda de Robin Hood *Dan You en Thunder Jet *Kotaro Azuma (Dr. Sherman) en Superboy Galáctico Realities *Ricky Smith - ¿Quién da más?: Texas *Gene - Cazadores de camiones *Perry Barndt - Automaniacos *Eric - Parking Wars *Varios - Terapia de shock *Varios - El precio de la historia (Louisiana) *Varios - Después de las primeras 48 *Varios - My Big Redneck Vacation *Voces Adicionales - Keeping Up with the Kardashians Documentales *Ben Witherington - Yo conocí a Jesús (2019) *Varios - La gran historia *Varios - Como el sexo cambio al mundo Dirección de doblaje * Van Helsing (Serie de Tv) * Quantico (Temp. 2-) * 13 Reasons Why (Eps. 1-5, 7, 13) * Bon Bini Holland * Vera y el reino arcoiris * Mi romance perfecto 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios *NK Producciones S.A.S. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010